It's The Thing That Became Of Us, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: In an A.U and not in any relationship to Peanuts: The New Generation, we get an inside look into the grown up Peanuts Gang's and the new Peanuts Gang's lives. Rated T for safety.


It's The Thing That Became Of Us, Charlie Brown

A Peanuts Future Gen Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

Ships:

Charlie Brown x Heather

Sally x Linus

Lucy x Schroeder

Franklin x Marcie

Patty Swanson x Shermy

Violet x Pigpen

Roy x Eudora

Chapter 1

~Linus' POV~

It…it all happened so quickly. It feels like just yesterday I was the second baseman of Charlie Brown's baseball team that would always drag a blanket.

Now I'm here on the kingbed I share with his sister, Sally as I sit with our son, Calvin, in my lap. Sally chose his name at random, and I must admit, it suits him quite well: adventurous, wild and imaginative.

Sally looks up at me. Her blonde hair flows perfectly with the breeze and her chestnut eyes gaze into mine lovingly. Her lips move in closer to mine as I close my eyes. As expected, little Calvin covers his brown eyes with his hands. "Why do you two always kiss on the lips?" he asks as we blush.

Ever since I was in Charlie Brown's ninth grade class, I started dating Sally. She was quite thin for a twelve-year-old, but I kissed her on the cheek as I held her hand. "So, how about we go watch that new movie, _La La Land?"_ I asked.

"I'd love to, Linus" she flirted back. I was no genius but I knew she was probably an anorexic as she was skinnier than the other sixth graders and often teased because of it.

"Only if you do one thing for me" I suggested as her eyes shot a glance in mine.

"Yes, Sweet Babboo?" she asked lovingly.

"If only you promise **TO** eat something and **NOT** throw up after the movie" I explained, afraid that she might die young because of her low self esteem.

"Anything for you, Linus" she replied, but it didn't fool me. She had a way of sugarcoating things by saying 'yes' to trying to eat something and not throw up afterwards. We did share a big bin of popcorn and candies though, yet I forbidded Sally to go 'powder her nose' after the movie.

Anyways, I sure was surprised to find out a few weeks later (from a phone call from Charlie Brown) that Sally was slowly trying to get back to eating normally. _Slowly trying_ , I said; not _fully trying_. I was heartbroken when a few months after the date, she went back to throwing up after every meal.

"You're not fat, Sally Brown…you're a wonderful young lady and you shouldn't spoil that by wasting your life throwing up" I told her after slipping into the girls restroom. She was in the seventh grade, I was in the tenth grade.

"Sweet Babboo, you heard what they said about me" she complained, vomit was clearly the stench on her breath. I handed her some gum and patted her on the back.

"There there, baby…if anything, you aren't fat…you're perfect to me" I reassured as she chewed on the gum, complimenting the flavor: mango-bananan, her favorite flavor of gum.

"Thanks, Sweet Babboo" she smiled, chewing on the gum.

"No problem" I smiled back as we hugged.

"Linus, wanna come over after school to play videogames?" Sally asked me as we left the girls' bathroom.

"I'm willing to do ANYTHING with you, Sally Brown" I reassured as we walked past a group of laughing girls.

I gave them both cold stares as Sally nuzzled her head in my chest. "And I'm willing to protect you from anyone who hurts you, too" I whispered as her brown eyes widened. "I love you, Sweet Babbooette"

Now, years later, we're married with a young, five-year-old child of our own. Sally's made a full recovery from her eating disorder and is now an actress and singer in very well known movies under her acting name of _Lady_ _Lally V.P_ which stands for Mrs. Sally Van Pelt.

I now work for a clothing factory making blankets out of outting flannel. It was my second suggestion after job interview as a preist was dejected. "We're sorry, Linus, we already have many priests-to-be waiting for the job. May God help you find your future carrer" they told me as I walked out of their office that day.

I didn't mind not doing the job I always wanted to. In fact, when I first began my career, way back when Calvin was learning to walk on that memorable August afternoon, he and Sally visited me to get some baby blankets for the Armstrong's baby shower later that week. Calvin toddled over towards a green blanket and giggled, dragging said blanket behind him.

"Linus, he's just like you" Sally giggled as my boss chuckled.

I'll never forget the words he told my wife and I as she pulled out her wallet: "That blanket is on the house, Mrs. Van Pelt" I smiled as Sally picked up calvin as he held onto his blanket.

"Bank-et!" he cooed as my boss cried a little. Calvin then pointed to my old, tattered blanket. "Dadda bank-et!" he cried out happily.

To this day, Calvin drags that blanket around everywhere he goes. The suppermarket, the doctor's office, to school, the dentist's, firework shows, in the bathtub, out to fancy resturants and he even used to take it to his great grandma's house (much to her annoyance until her desmise when he was three). "He learnt it from you" Sally would joke whenever she'd get the chance.

I giggle as he looks up at me. "Dad, what were you like as a kid?" he asks as I begin my autobiography of my life as a child.


End file.
